Many organizations interact with their customers via online systems. Occasionally, customers may encounter items via an organization's online systems that the customers would like to discuss with a representative of the organization. One of the most effective means of addressing such items is the in-person context, where customers are physically present at a location of the organization and interact with representatives of the organization. Often, however, a customer will have forgotten about such an item by the time they find themselves at a location of the organization, for example, because the customer may be at the location in connection with an unrelated transaction, or the like. Accordingly, a need exists for generating customer alerts based on indoor positioning system detection of physical customer presence.